1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among light-emitting display devices, an organic light-emitting display device, which is a self-emission type display device, has attracted considerable attention as a next-generation display device because it has advantages of wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and high-speed response.
The organic light-emitting display device includes an emission layer containing an organic luminous material between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. When an anode voltage and a cathode voltage are respectively applied to these electrodes, holes discharged from the anode electrode are transferred to the emission layer through a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and are recombined with electrons in the emission layer. Excitons are generated by the recombination of holes and electrons, and these excitons are changed from an excited state to a ground state to allow the emission layer to emit light, thereby displaying an image.